


Долгий путь из ниоткуда

by ElenaBu



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Rivalry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu
Summary: Беатрис всегда знала, что кто-нибудь обязательно придёт.Переведено на конкурс«Не романтикой единой-3», второй тур, номинация «Тёмная сторона».
Kudos: 1





	Долгий путь из ниоткуда

Беатрис всегда знала, что наступит день, и кто-нибудь обязательно придёт. Нельзя отомстить, выплеснуть свою ярость, не породив ответной мести.

Дует чёрный ветер. Листья яблони опадают, медленно кружась. Она сидит на крыльце и ждёт, прищурившись, пока изящный тонкий чёрный силуэт приближается, насвистывая.

— Ты пришла ниоткуда, но забралась далеко, Киддо.

Беатрис вздёргивает подбородок и смотрит на почти чёрные стёкла стильных солнечных очков.

— Давно не виделись.

Элль поднимает очки на голову, демонстрируя пустые глазницы под высокими дугами бровей. Кончик её трости касается нижней ступеньки крыльца. Она выглядит безупречно в костюме от Валентино, юбка слегка колышется вокруг ног.

— Пригласишь меня внутрь?

— Нет.

Элль нетерпеливо пристукивает каблуками.

— Что ж, прекрасно, так я и думала. — Она поворачивает голову на запад, ветер бросает в лицо пушистые светлые волосы. — Мне нужен ответ.

— Я могла бы упростить нам обеим жизнь и вырвать твой язык, — предлагает Беатрис. Правда, на заднем дворе маловато места, чтобы спрятать тело под игрушками.

— Просто скажи мне одну вещь, и я тут же исчезну. — Ногти Элль выкрашены в кроваво-красный цвет, кончики пальцев теребят волосы, накручивают светлые пряди. — Как ты думаешь, у Билла были причины назвать меня так, как он меня назвал?

Повисает оглушительная тишина. Брови Беатрис подскакивают вверх.

— Калифорнийская горная змея. Единственная среди нас без яда.

Беатрис молчит — долго, очень долго, — потом отвечает:

— Сдаётся мне, тебе не требуется яд, чтобы быть смертельной.

Короткое ускользающее мгновение Элль выглядит уязвимо. В следующую секунду Беатрис едва уворачивается от сюрикена, который вонзается в деревянную колонну рядом с её головой на целый дюйм. Беатрис выдергивает его, стараясь не порезаться, но Элль уже повернулась спиной, зажав свою трость под мышкой на манер хлыста для езды верхом, и идёт прочь по дорожке, погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Не забывай об этом, — бросает она через плечо и встряхивает головой, чтобы вернуть очки на место.

Беатрис отступает обратно в тень крыльца, и ей ни капли не жаль никого из списка Элль.


End file.
